Accepted calcs
Adventure Time Ice King freezes the world (74.91 exatons - Moon+ level) Air Gear Gundam (KE = 2.464606 kilotons - Small Town, Speed = Mach 70.3984'' ''- High hypersonic+) Black Hole (AP/DC = 8.76 exatons of TNT - Multi-continent, Durability = 169.3385 petatons - multi-continent) Baccano! Ronnie disperses clouds (62.1015 megatons - City level, Mach 12.4245 - Hypersonic+) Bastard!! Somebody boils something and we're here (110.772 petatons - Multi-continent level) Ben 10 Series Vilgax's greed (7.4651 megaton - Town+) Berserk Guts reaction speed (Mach 37.905 low-end -'' Mach 57.8135 high-end) Black Clover Salamandar Roar (8 kilotons - Town level) Bleach At least sub-relativistic Bleach (At least mach 10,080) Meninas lifting strength (Class A - 2931121 kg) Bleach Meteor (500.821 Petatons- Multi continent level) Sternritters Speed (Mach 601.19 - Massively Hypersonic) Castlevania Dracula makes a big explosion (32.53 teratons - Country) Dark Souls Boulders! Boulders everywhere! (0.46364 tons - building Low-end) Nameless King and The King of the Storm (480.38 gigatons of TNT - Island+ Creation, 1.7974 petatons of TNT - Continent Dispersion, Speed = Mach 402.282 - Massively hypersonic) Ashen one dodges lightning (mach 182.53 - High Hypersonic+) Let there be LIGHTNING (mach 11.548 - Hypersonic+) Fairy Tail Fairy Tail's earth size (Diameter of Earthland = 42292.16 km) Erza's Speed (Mach 3864.84 - Mid end) Irene's Meteor (563.61 Gigatons of TNT - Island+ level End) Jellal Sema (1.98 Gigatons - Mountain+ level) Gildarts splits (1.858 kilotons of TNT - MCB+) What if...... August edition (6.02 petatons of TNT - Multi-continent) Gray freezes Juvia (66.35 tons of TNT - City block) Jellal Casual Feat (8.213 tons of TNT - Large Building+ Level) Elfman Lifting Strength (2491.4473 kg - Class 5) Richard Casuals (175.569117931348775 Tons of TNT - Multi block level) Virgo digs a hole (0.08437 Tons of TNT - Small Building level) Laxus Lightning Roar (5.251 tons of TNT - City block+ level) Magnolia Length (919.877 meters) Generator Rex Lightning (Mach 250 - Massively Hypersonic) Space Elevator (8.343 Gigatons - Island) Geukji High Nipples (198.0532 megatons - City+ or borderline mountain level) Satellite laser speed (Mach 28296.05 - Sub relativistic) Hungry Joker Haiji Lifts a Building (15.5 tons of TNT - City Block level) Hungry joker crater something (8.2825 tons of TNT- Building+ level) Jackals Roxy Dodges a bullet: (Mach 3 - Mach 9.8 - Supersonic+) Jackie Chan Adventures Atlantis v2.0 (43.03 megatons - City level) Tso Lan's space adventures (Mach 139.975 - High hypersonic+, Mach 489.912 - Massively hypersonic) JJBA Kars flips Great Britain (44.376 petatons of TNT - Multi-continent) Silver Chariot intercepts Hanged Man ( 529.207c - FTLx) Kenja no Mago Shin Vapourizes the Ground (35.54 Kilotons - Town) Knight Run Collective Knight Run blog (89.8753798 megatons end - 10.77582114 gigatons end) Knights of Sidonia Ochiai's future body (717.92 gigatons - Island+) Kongoh Bancho Bancho punches around the world (Speed = Mach 9,572.716 end) Megaladon Throw (19.83 Kilotons - Town) Marvel Cinematic Universe Silver surfer and holes (720.97378 gigatons - Island+) Marvel Comics Thanos and the Red Giant (5.516598665832 * 10^65 J - Multiple Solar System+ Level ) Nanatsu no Taizai The Ten Commandments appearance (13.755 gigatons end - Island - 110.046 gigatons end - Island+) Naruto Kirin strikes (DC = 343 Kilotons (Town+), Speed = Mach 1800, Reaction = 48.79 microseconds- MHS) Toneri Splits the Moon (438.69 exatons - Small Planet level) Incomplete Rasenshuriken (3.96 Kilotons of TNT - Small Town level) FRS and Deva Path Speed (Mach 136.295- MHS, Mach 1168.803 - MHS+) Nagato's Chibaku Tensei (885.94 Gigatons of TNT - Island+ level) Gaara's Sand Ball (488.937 Tons of TNT - Multi-block level) Curse Mark Sasuke Dodges Sound (Mach 1.1 - Supersonic) Deidera's Explosive Clone (0.7235 Tons of TNT - Building+ level) Golden wheel rebirth Speed (Mach 9878.1575- Sub Relativistic) Naruto dodges Light Fang (0.11c - 0.18c - Relativistic) Hagoromo creates the moon (1.101 Zettatons - Small planet+ Level) Naruto and Sasuke create a moon (4.97 Zettatons - 19.67 zettatons - Small Planet+ level) Nier Automata 9S's speed (mach 3585.872 - Massively hypersonic+) One Piece Dressrosa size (13491.77 meters) Fujitora Meteors (33.2797 Gigatons of TNT- Island level) Fujitora's meteor crater and Doflamingo's speed (203.694 kilotons - Town+, Mach 1221.84 - MHS+) Zoro cuts Pica (308.49 kilotons - Town+) Kalifa's lightning dodge (mach 283 - MHS) One Punch Man Saitama parts the atmosphere (24.7421 Petatons - Multi Continent [Low-end) Beefcake Makes a Crater (241.838 Kilotons - Town) Red Storm Shubeon Busts a hole in mountain (16.99 Ton TnT - City Block level) Legendary Dragon Roar (1.39622 megatons - Small city) Sand Dragon enlarges a hole (1.5975 kilotons - Town level) Yulian Dodges an arrow (Mach 3.921) Nosa's widespread destruction (16.9 kilotons - Town level) Nosa destroys a mountain (28.32 kilotons - Town level) Nosa's speed feat (Mach 4.464 [supersonic+ - ''Low end] - Mach 7.44 - High end) Nosa Crashes Again (26.796 kilotons - Town level) Senran Kagura Kagura's planet flip (1.73440185e40 J - Small Star level) Seikon no Qwaser Helium Sun (167.396 Gigatons - Island) Shaman King Skeleton Busting (Asakura Yoh - Wall level, Ren Tao - Large Building level) The God of High School Ruyi Jingu Extension (FTLx - 149.1783 times SOL Low-end) Hui-Mo Ri and Han Dae-Wi Push Jupiter (7.95 * 10^38 J - Small Star level ) ToAru Majutsu no Index Brahma Astra (Incomplete Brahma Astra = 1.6081 megatons of TNT - Town+, Completed Brahma Astra = 818.517 gigatons of TNT - Island+) Star of Bethlehem (411.72 gigatons of TNT - Island+) Hel freezes over (1.221 gigatons of TNT - Mountain+) Salt with a chance of vectors (427.769 petatons - multi-continent, 1c - SoL) Guts and Glory (mach 533.592 - Massively hypersonic) Toriko Toriko Earth Parameters Victory Gundam A big explosion (15.375 teratons - Country)Category:Miscelaneous Category:Calc Category:Destructive capacity Category:Speed Category:Attack potency Category:Durability